


Snowman

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Snow, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam shows Cas how to make a snowman.





	Snowman

“What is a “snow man”?” Cas asked Sam one December afternoon.

“A snowman?” Sam glanced over at his boyfriend. “It's just a couple of snowballs stacked in top of each other made to look like a person.” He closed his book and stretched one arm over Cas’ shoulders. “We should make some tomorrow.”

Cas rested his head on  Sam's chest. “That would be nice.”

* * *

 

“How do you make a snowman?”

“Like this.” Sam rolled a snowball between his hands. “Just make a snowball, then make it bigger. Then get another one, and stack it like this…”

“These do not resemble people in any way,” said Cas. “It merely looks like two snowballs stacked on top of each other.”

Sam laughed. “You have to decorate them. With rocks and sticks and stuff.”

They collected several rocks and a few small branches, and Sam showed Cas how to arrange them to look like eyes, mouths, and arms.

“You can use other stuff, too, but this is how people usually do it.”

“You can add other things to snowmen?”

“Yeah, whatever you want.”

Cas collected more sticks and laid them across the top and the sides of the head of Sam's snowman. “It's you,” he told Sam.

Sam laughed. “Is - is that my hair?”

Cas nodded.

“It's great, Cas. I love it.”


End file.
